4kids_entertainment_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Carol and Miranda Tsuka
Episode Appearances Season One *"The Battle Begins" (first appearance) *"Expected" *"The Talented to Link" *"Kingdom Hearts" *"Tropic Thunder" *"Jackpot" *"Trouble on Sarasaland" *"Quest of the Luigi" *"Dillon Strikes" *"The Secrets of Skyloft" *"Duck Hunt!" *"The Birth of the Victory" *"Boxing Ring" *"Fallen Hero" *"The Eye of Trip" *"The Missing Link" *"Double Trouble Kings" *"Invent Face-Off" *"Altitude Quickness" *"Shifting Burst" *"In the Name of the Hero-King" *"Dungeons & Dragons" *"Burning Crusade" *"Before the Storm" *"A Foe to a Fox: Part 1" *"World of Warcraft" *"The Return of Wario-Man" *"Wrath of the Lich King" *"Julie Take a Card" *"The Elf Princess and The Cute Penguin King" *"The Lightning Theif" *"Let's Make a Deal: Part 1" *"Let's Make a Deal: Part 2" *"Pair of Kings" *"The Mark of Athena" *"Hero of the Defenders" *"World Warriors" *"Bowser Jr. Returns" *"Level Up" Season Two *"A Wizards of Place" *"A Battle of Scale" *"The Wedding" *"Application Beach" *"King of the Yoshis" *"Night Maid" *"The Next Duel" *"Homecoming" *"Dual, Duel: Part 1" *"Dual, Duel: Part 2" *"Players Bench" *"Below the Belt" *"Divide and Conquer" *"Enough with the Kidnapping" *"The Demon King and the Goddess" *"New Challengers: Part 2" *"The Academy" *"Mirror Magic" *"The Lord of the Rings" *"Girls' Night Out" *"Doppelganger Duel" *"Shadow Mario Paint" *"Guardian of the Jungle" *"Galaxia Darkness" *"The King Strikes Back" *"Tale of Two Marios" *"Legions of Falco" Season Three *"A is for Arwing" *"D is for Duel" *"E is for Empire" *"H is for Hunted" *"I is for Island" *"K is for Kingdom" *"L is for Legends" *"M is for Melee" *"P is for Pilotwings" *"Q is for Quest" *"T is for Titan" *"V is for Victory" *"W is for Warriors" *"Z is for Zero" Season Four *"Bring it On" *"Worlds Apart" *"Back to the Future" *"The New Katie" *"All the News" *"Royal Pain" *"Getting Healthy" *"Bonding" *"Galactic Avenger" *"Step by Step" *"Game On" *"Being Human" *"Simple" *"The Gauntlet" *"Best Friend Forever" *"Fool's Gold" *"Double Cross My Heart" *"League of Legends" Season Five *"The Battlefield Case" *"Furious Jealousy" *"The Lost Hero" *"Call of Duty" *"The Next Generation" *"Act 23, Scene 83" *"The X-Factor" *"The Case of the Battlefield" *"Nobody's Link" *"All That Glitters" *"Crush" *"Less Than Zero" *"Cool It" *"Battle Force 5" *"Exchange" *"My Girlfriend Katie and There's Gonna be Trouble" *"Eye of the Beholder" *"Shapeshifter" *"Game Over" Season Six *"House of Dan" *"The Clash" *"Earth to Dan" *"Student Zero" *"Parents' Night" *"Framed" *"Grande Size Me" *"Palutena's Revenge" *"Empire" *"A Piece of the Action" *"The Chamber of Secrets" *"New Girl" *"Tick-Tick-Tick-Tick" *"Number One" *"Double Trouble" *"Cold Case" *"An Skyloft Mess" *"Eye for an Eye" *"A Powers Other Name: Part 1" *"The Ultimate Duel" Season Seven *"Two Trouble Kings" *"Castle of Link" *"The Underwater Mines" *"All Mine!" *"The Visitor to Flat Zone" *"Advent of the Evil King" *"Sonic and Mario" *"Monkeys Unite" *"Blades of the Quick and Mighty" *"The Hammer of the King" *"F.A.D.S." *"Face-Off" *"Wario Bros." *"The Monster Beneath the Earth" *"Shadow of Andross" Season Eight *"Dungeons Card Battles" *"World Master" *"Family Ties" *"Fitness Junkie" *"Playing Tricks" *"Full Speed Ahead" *"An Offering of Coins" *"Scheming Sorcerer" *"The Destroyer Cometh" *"When Lightning Strikes" *"Mechanical Menace" *"Solidarity" *"Fire-Type Frenzy" *"Yesterday's Heroes" *"Identity Crisis" *"A Lurking Menace" *"Bird in Darkest Night" *"Wrecking Bros." Season Nine *"Doorway to Battlefield" *"An Easy Win" *"The Mission" *"Heart of Lies" *"One of the Kind" *"Past Perfect" *"Big Time" *"The Great Remodeling Battle" *"Guilt for Free" *"No Girls Alone" *"A Perfect Score" *"Money for Nothing" *"Goddess of Light" *"Mewtwo Strikes Back" *"The Future King" *"Champion of the Ring" *"The Battle of Mario" *"Comet Observatory" *"The Unseen Guide" *"Behold of Destruction" Season Ten *"I, Dan" *"Legendary Heroes" *"Supernatural Tuesday" *"Heroes VS Villains" *"Elementary" *"The Yoga of the Difinition" *"Oh No! Wario!" *"Walk This Way" *"Dream Warriors" *"Warriors of Hyrule" *"The Human Factor" *"The Battle of the Skyloft" *"A New Hero Next Door" *"The Legacy of Thor" *"The Return of Meta Knight" *"Duel Hard" *"Son of the Battlefield" Movies *"The Super Smash Bros. Movie"